You and I
by BB137
Summary: It's all about KyuMin. Drabble about KyuMin. YAOI/BOYxBOY/137
1. Chapter 1

_**BB137 proudly presents**_

 _ **STORIES ABOUT KYUMIN**_

 **WARNING : YAOI or Boys Love story. Romance and Fluff, a lil bit Drama too maybe. Beberapa cerita dalam Bahasa tidak baku!**

 **PENDAHULUAN PENTING:**

 **FF INI BERISI CERITA PENDEK DAN BEBERAPA CERITA BERSAMBUNG. AKAN ADA JUDUL DI TIAP CHAPTERNYA. CERITANYA BISA RUNTUT BISA ENGGAK TERGANTUNG IDE YANG SAYA DAPET YAH. MODEL FFNYA SAMA KAYAK PUNYA KAK BRIDA WU ATAU FRISKY KUN AUTHOR HUNHAN, TAPI SOAL ISI 100% BEDA. BEBERAPA ADA DARI KEJADIAN NYATA, ADA JUGA YANG MURNI PEMIKIRAN SAYA. KALIAN PASTI BISA BEDAIN MANA YANG REAL MANA YANG FAKE. SEKIAN ^^**

 **enJOY!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 : ASS (AKU SERBA SALAH)**

 **KYUHYUN POV**

Hari ini aku bawa kekasihku, Lee Sungmin berkunjung ke rumah. _Eomma_ bilang, dia rindu calon menantu imutnya.

"Sungmin, tipe cowok idaman kamu kaya gimana?"

Kudengar _eomma_ bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Eummm... Aku suka cowok yang muka sama _body_ nya tajir kaya Sehun tapi sikap sama sifatnya _gentle_ kaya Luhan terus tatapannya tajam nan teduh kaya Myungsoo."

 _Eomma_ tertawa mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Emang sih, kekasih aku itu demen ama si Sehun-Luhan-Myungsoo, padahal mah aku lebih-lebih ketimbang mereka. Dasar kelinci bantet! Aku sodok-sodok baru tahu rasa ntar!

Eh!? Lupa aku kalau ini ratingnya T! Sorry-sorry...

"Yang paling penting dia perhatian, dewasa dan jujur."

Aku tersenyum waktu Sungmin bilang begini. Ini mah aku banget.

"Kapan kamu berangkat ke Jeju, Kyu?"

"Lusa jam 8 pagi." Aku jawab pertanyaan Sungmin meski aku masih inget sekali kalau dia baru aja tanya tadi pagi waktu perjalanan kesini. "Kamu besok kerja shift apa, Ming? Nanti aku anterin." Aku tanya Sungmin balik, kan dia bilang suka cowok perhatian nih.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin melirik sinis ke arahku.

"YA! Bukannya kemarin kamu udah tanya? Kenapa sekarang tanya lagi!? Jadwal kekasihnya aja gak tahu, masih berani bilang kalau kamu itu kekasih idaman, huh? Cih! Mimpi aja sana, DASAR PELUPA! GAK PEKA! IDIOT!"

Aku menatap cengo Sungmin yang menyembur marah lalu pergi ninggalin aku sendiri di ruang tamu, sedangkan _eomma_ cuma liatin sambil geleng kepala prihatin. Aku terkekeh pahit menyadari satu hal.

'Aku emang serba salah.'

Serah deh!

Aku menghela napas sebelum beranjak menyusul Sungmin.

 **KYUHYUN POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haii welcome back, masih ada pembacanya gak nih? Dilanjut kah? Kasih tanggapan yah.. Ini teruntuk kalian yang masih bertahan loooh.. sapisial buat JOYERS..

P.S : Adakah yang punya filenya Radio Star pas Sungmin jadi guestnya? Yang dia jadi bintang tamu buat nyerang Kyuhyun kalau gak salah itu tanggal 10-07-2013. Ada yang punya fullnya gak? Kalau ada PM aku yaah.. Aku cari di internet kok gak ada, apa mungkin diblokir?

 **SO SEE YOU AGAIN OR GOODBYE FROM NOW?**

 **31 Januari 2018**

 **3:38 AM**


	2. Chapter 2

_**BB137 proudly presents**_

 _ **STORIES ABOUT KYUMIN**_

 **WARNING : YAOI or Boys Love story. Romance and Fluff, a lil bit Drama too maybe. Beberapa cerita dalam Bahasa tidak baku!**

 **enJOY!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2 : MOMEN CFD**

 **SUNGMIN POV**

Punya cowok cakep, tajir, tinggi, putih dan pinter terkadang bisa jadi masalah. Tiap keluar bareng selalu aja ada yang menoleh untuk memastikan parasnya. Seperti hari ini, niat hati mau ajakin dia CFD-an, justru berakhir jadi ajang tontonan. Mana dianya malah makin tebar senyum kepedean.

"Kamu gak bosen makan sosis terus-terusan?"

Kulirik dia sekilas. "Enggak!" balasku sewot.

"Nak, kamu kok bisa tinggi, putih terus cakep gitu makannya apa?"

Kulirik lagi ke sebelah, ke arah tante-tante girang yang lagi kegatelan.

"Bawaan lahir, tante." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

' _Apa-apaan!?'_ batinku berteriak tak karuan. Aku coba fokus dengerin lagu-lagu timbang lihat interaksi dia sama tante-tante yang kayak uler kepanasan.

"Dek, ini sosisnya." Kata Ibu penjual sosis yang biasa kubeli.

Aku terima bungkusannya. "Buk, dia yang bayar." Lanjutku sambil ngarahkan jempol ke Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi gak berhenti tebar pesona. Setelahnya aku ngacir duluan. Kulihat dia buru-buru bayar terus ngejar aku yang udah kabur duluan.

"Mau kemana kamu?" tanyanya sambil mengimbangi langkahku.

"Pulang!" sewotku lagi karena dia gak peka sama sekali. Aku hampir aja terjungkal kalau aja Kyuhyun gak reflek pegangin.

"Kamu berani?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Kupasang raut bertanya, tak paham. Dia balas mengendikkan kepala kearah kerumunan orang didepan sana. Tiba-tiba nyaliku menciut. Sialan! Aku kan phobia di keramaian.

Mengerti kediamanku, Kyuhyun angkat bicara.

"Kamu boleh marah, kamu berhak cemburu tapi biarin aku tetap disini buat jagain kamu." Kyuhyun menatap lembut kearahku. "Ayo jalan! Aku jagain kamu." Kemudian dia menuntunku kearah parkiran. Di perjalanan menuju parkiran, kudengar ia terkikik geli. "Tenang aja. Meski mereka cantik, tinggi, seksi, aku tetep sukanya sama kamu." Aku berhenti tiba-tiba, bisa kurasakan kedua pipiku memanas. Aku menunduk tak berani menatapnya. "Apalagi, aku sukanya sama yang pendek-pendek kaya kamu. Lebih nyaman dipeluk."

Aku menoleh lagi dan dengan kesal kutendang tulang keringnya hingga Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan.

"YA! Kamu tuh mau ngegombal apa ngehina?"

Dengan kesal aku berjalan lagi ninggalin Kyuhyun yang terus memanggil-manggil namaku dibelakang sana.

"Sungmin!"

"Lee Sungmin!"

"YAK! LEE SUNGMIN!"

Peduli setan.

 **SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

Selamat ulang tahun _daddy_ tercinta, Cho Kyuhyun. Harapannya masih sama, sehat selalu dan _take care_.. Masih menunggu kok, tenang aja..

 **03 Februari 2018**

 **01:37 AM**


End file.
